Le songe de la pythie
by CryNienna
Summary: ATTENTION: gros spoiler sur la fin! Suite et fin de God child. Et si tout ne s'était pas fini ce jour là? s'il y avait toujours, comme le disait Owl, des miliers de Delilah, prêtes à détruire le monde. Voici l'histoire de l'une d'entre elles. slash.


**Info importante avant de commencer :**

Ne vous laisser pas avoir par le prologue : si vous ne le comprenez pas maintenant, c'est normal, il sera pleinement compréhensible à la fin de la fic. Je tiens à préciser que **ce n'est aucunement une transposition de God Child dans le futur, rassurez vous !**

Pour finir, petite précision pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop la mythologie : Sisyphe est un homme condamné par les dieux à transporter un rocher au sommet d'une montagne. La où son châtiment est horrible c'est que, à chaque fois qu'il arrive au sommet, le rocher retombe de l'autre côté, et il doit à nouveau le remonter. (c'est le coup du seau percé ! )

Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, je n'ai plus écrit depuis un bon moment ! (Études, problèmes de pc et autres ont fait que ce fut plus que difficile.) Donc, désolée d'avance pour ce début. Ah ! et pour ceux qui liraient le lamento, la suite arrive ! ( presque la fin de la fic, enfin !)

* * *

**Prologue : Et Sisyphe souriait…**

_« Putain ! Mais tu la bouges ta caisse, oui ? » ( 1)_

Des klaxons retentissaient dans toutes la ville, alors que les occupants de quelques voitures sortaient, rivalisant de propos plus véhéments les uns que les autres. Au milieu de ce raffut, une silhouette noire semblait glisser, ombre en plein jour, animée d'une vie propre, que personne ne semblait remarquer. Sa capuche rabattue sur le visage et son long manteau noir venant fouetter le vent à chacun de ses pas, elle progressait entre les passants, avant de se diriger vers une ruelle plus calme, où la nuit ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser son règne. Sombre et humide, elle était le chemin qui le conduirait droit vers son but. Toujours le même, depuis tant de temps.

Le raffut de la ville continua au dehors. Mais le spectre ne semblait en avoir cure. Les hommes avaient toujours été ainsi. Rivalités, violence, et égoïsme. Il ne les connaissaient que trop bien. Après tout, lui aussi en avait fait partie, autrefois. Peut-être même maintenant encore. Seulement, lui avait appris à ses dépends que tous ces désirs et cette agitation était vaine. Une fois notre rôle passé sur la scène de la vie, il ne restait rien que nous. Juste des souvenirs, voués à s'effacer, comme les mots écrits sur le sable d'une plage se font dévorer par la mer. Le combat des hommes contre le temps était semblable à celui de ces grains d'or contre l'océan. Il ne pouvait y avoir de victoire. Juste une résistance vaine, alors que sous les assauts des secondes, des années, des marées, les visages et les mots s'effacent.

L'homme secoua la tête à ces tristes pensées. C'était toujours les mêmes qui venaient le harceler, en cette période. Un bien triste anniversaire.

Le promeneur semblait connaître ce bien triste chemin par cœur. Rien ne semblait alors pouvoir le détourner de son désir d'atteindre son but. Peu à peu, le jour laissa place à la nuit. La chaleur bien veillant des rayons du soleil vint mourir, pour ne laisser que la lueur malade d'une lune pale et le froid de ce soir se répandre sur la ville. Il frissonna un peu. Il était donc encore vivant, même après tout ça. Au dessus de lui, à un balcon, un chien aboya sur son passage, comme sentant en lui quelque chose d'inquiétant. L'homme eut un sourire las, et poursuivit son chemin, quittant peu à peu la ville, alors que sa main se resserrait sur un précieux fardeau.

La marche dura bien des heures. Des heures entières, durant lesquelles il n'eut qu'un souhait : retrouver enfin ce lieu qu'il ne quitterait jamais plus, cette tombe qui semblait l'attendre et lui ouvrir son gouffre éternelle, alors que, depuis toujours, le destin semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser trouver le repos.

Enfin, il arriva. Il ralentit sa course, et presque avec cérémonie, il s'avança entre les tombes de marbres, dont certaines étaient envahie par les herbes, et d'autres fissurées par le temps, comme si les morts avaient voulu rassembler leurs dernières forces pour laisser s'échapper leur âme de leur tombeau de pierre. Spectre inquiétant et mélancolique, l'étrange promeneur n'hésita pas un instant. Il suivit un chemin que seul lui connaissait, le menant à une sépulture plus isolée, et en meilleur état. Son regard se posa alors avec une sorte de tendresse mêlée de folie, alors qu'un sourire doux, si déplacé en ce lieu, vint orner ses lèvres fines. Doucement, il s'avança. Comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître. Une fois devait celle-ci, il poussa un léger soupir, et ferma les yeux, récitant des paroles que seul lui pouvait connaître. Puis, avec d'infinies précautions, il finit par se laisser glisser jusqu'à terre, posant un de ses genoux sur le sol humide, alors que, d'une main, il chassait les quelques feuilles d'automne qui avaient eu l'audace de venir mourir sur la pierre infiniment travaillée, mais paradoxalement, ornée d'aucun nom, ni d'aucune épitaphe. Loin de la ville et de ses cris incessants, de ses lumières artificielles aveuglantes, et de son brouillard de pollution, l'homme se laissa aller à une contemplation sordide et muette, de ce qui fut un jour, ce qu'il eut de plus précieux au monde.

Délicatement, enfin, il posa son petit fardeau sur un coin du marbre. Il arrangea un peu les brins rebelles, avant d'éloigner ses mains du petit bouquet de bruyère qu'il avait déposé là. Il avait eut raison. La vie n'était qu'un grand opéra comique. Aussi futile, aussi prompt. Il n'y avait que les personnages, pour ne pas se rendre compte de la futilité de leur existence. Ceux qui savaient en être spectateurs se riaient bien de ces êtres éphémères, dont il connaissait chaque geste, aussi impuissants à les guider qu'il l'étaient à guider leur propre existence.

Seulement, lui, il avait fini par sortir de ce bien triste rôle.

Et désormais, tout comme toi, belle et terrible lune, il observe et il songe… Doucement, il se releva alors. Ni personnages, ni spectateur, il sera pour ce soir narrateur de son propre récit. Un narrateur silencieux, confiant ses paroles muettes au secret de la nuit. Ce soir, il voulait encore se souvenir, comme chaque soir qui est passé jusqu'alors, et comme tous les autres soirs qui viendront. Il était tout ce qui restait d'hier. Il voulait conserver en lui le souvenir de ce visage, de cette histoire, de cette folie, que tous ignorent, mais que lui ne peut chasser de ses pensées. Car il a promis, de ne jamais oublier. Mais aujourd'hui, plus personne n'est là pour écouter son récit. Le voilà bien seul. Tu tiens là ta vengeance.

Un petit vent frais se lèva, comme pour décourager le passant de s'attarder trop longtemps en ce lieu sinistre. Mais lui ne bougea pas. Il souffla juste dans ses mains parfumées de la senteur de la bruyère, avant de relever son regard toujours aussi nostalgique vers le ciel.

Combien de temps encore cette vaste mascarade continuera t-elle ? Combien d'années encore devrait-il lui survivre ? Combien de fois encore, parcourrait-il cette ascension douloureuse jusqu'à ce petit cimetière ?

Sisyphe au regard mélancolique, l'homme finit par s'appuyer contre un mur, avant d'allumer une cigarette. Il savait qu'il serait lui aussi condamné jusqu'à la fin des temps, à gravir inlassablement cette colline pour porter son bouquet de bruyère sur cette plaque de marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fane, le lendemain, et qu'il ne doivent recommencer son ascension, ses mains chargées de quelques brins de cette plante alors que son âme et son cœur portaient le poids de leur peine.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait une tâche bien différente. En effet, à cet instant, il ne voulait s'occuper à nouveau que de cet être aimé. Cette étrange personne, qui gisait six pied sous terre, cet inquiétant souvenir, qui le hantait jusqu'à la folie, une fureur incontrôlable qui lui permettait néanmoins de vivre. Qui était tout ce qui motivait encore ce désir de partager le destin de Sisyphe.

Il eut un soupire alors que son regard se reposa sur la tombe. Car comme toujours, cette nuit. il veillerait une fois de plus sur son repos. Cette réflexion lui fit esquisser un sourire…

Car, après tout…

_« il faut imaginer Sisyphe heureux… » (2)_

( 1) désolée de la vulgarité de ce début... sort.

(2)phrase empruntée à Albert Camus si mes souvenirs sont bons.

* * *

Voilà ! le prologue est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'il faut corriger, vos avis, impressions, critiques… c'est toujours motivant ou instructif !

Merci d'avance !


End file.
